Familypedia:Add individual
Welcome to Familypedia's Add individual page. You can easily add pages about individuals to Familypedia by using our forms and templates. Between 2007 and 2009 we had a fairly sophisticated system called "info pages". Those pages still exist, and new ones can be created, but the use of Semantic Forms from 2009 means much less work for much better display and searching. ' If you know a few facts about an individual, and have done a search of this site to be fairly sure that nobody else has created a page about that person, you are urged to click the "Create new article" link in the sidebar and use the resulting forms.' If you have any problems, check the help desk. ---- :The rest of this page is now largely outdated but is kept here for reference. Info Pages Info Pages are an easy way to store an individual's data in one place in order to generate the information into more visually appealing formats elsewhere. WARNING: Before proceeding, make sure that the person you are about to add does not yet exist here at Familypedia. When you have confirmed this, you can proceed to adding that individual. Please make sure you understand how to use Info Pages. If you understand them, then proceed to creating them below. If you are not familiar with Info Pages, please read the instructions page here: Genealogy:Info pages. Step 1: Info page Paste or type the name of the proposed article before the /info. Be sure to follow the naming guidelines outlined here. Click "Create info page" to create the info page. From here, you can add as much information as you know and be sure to save it. type=create preload=Genealogy:Info pages/template buttonlabel=Create info page default=/info bgcolor=#eeeeff width=75 break=no Step 2: Article Now that you have created the individual's Info Page, the next step is to create their article. Put the EXACT article name that you used for the info page without the "/info" Then, click "Create article" and be sure to save it. type=create preload=Genealogy:Info pages/person_article_template buttonlabel=Create article bgcolor=#eeeeff width=75 break=no Step 3: Adding/updating info Once you have created the individual's Info page and article, you can go back and add more details about the individual that have not yet been added. Repeat this process to add more individuals to Familypedia. Be sure that you are consistent with page names, so that the exact page name is used on the individual's article, as well as the article(s) and info page(s) of their parents, spouse(s), and child(ren). Further help on Info Pages You can get further help on Info Pages at the link mentioned above (Genealogy:Info pages) A general tutorial exists to visually display how an Info Page and article are created. See also a detailed tutorial dealing with each parameter. If you have any questions about Info pages, click here and someone will answer your question. Infobox format Those who find it difficult to use Info pages, there is another format: the Infobox format. WARNING: Before proceeding, make sure that the person you are about to add does not yet exist here at Familypedia. When you have confirmed this, you can proceed to adding that individual. Paste or type the name of the proposed article in the box below. Be sure to follow the naming guidelines outlined here. Click "Create Infobox article" to create the article and be sure to save it. type=create preload=Help:Starting pages/Infobox Layout buttonlabel=Create Infobox article default= (-) bgcolor green width=75 break=no Category:Help